Don't forget me Ichigo
by butterflyinc
Summary: A little Story about what goes on in Orhime's mind when she leaves Ichigo. OrihimexIchigo Please review and read.


**Prompt 5: Don't Forget Me, Ichigo.**

By: KillerFiction

**A/N: Whelp, here's the 5****th**** prompt of the little series. This one's about what should have happened when Orihime left Ichigo for Ulquiorra, in order to save her friends. Yada, Yada, we all know the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little story. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach, those rights belong to Kobe Tite. I also don't make any profit writing them. I only do it for entertainment and for the readers to enjoy.**

**Pairing: IchigoxOrihime.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Angst and drama and minor swearing. Out of characterness.**

**XXX**

Orihime sat on Ichigo's bed, where he laid bandage and asleep. It was her fault that he got in this predicament. It was her fault, that he and the others got hurt protecting her. It was her fault she was so weak...so useless...so helpless, that she couldn't save her sorry self.

Her true love laid in bed severely wounded because of her.

Also, Aizen had taken sick interest in her healing abilities-her ability to regenerate almost any wound. She couldn't believe she got herself in this position.

She sighed and looked down at the slumbering Ichigo. She was given one day, to say goodbye to everyone.

He was the only one that she hoped heard her plea. She hoped he'd save her from the self-served damnation that she got herself into...

Damn Aizen and his Espada to Hell! She couldn't believe she got herself into such a predicament. It was her fault for being so—so stupid!

She was given only one day...

One day to say goodbye.

Goodbye, was the hardest words that she had ever said in her young life.

She left Tatski a letter. She had no way of saying good bye to Ichigo. He coudln't see her, even if she dreamed he could. She wished her crush could see her, save her, rescue her like a gallant prince.

Wet, cold tears crashed down her cheeks in a waterfall as she sat on his bed. She let out a pitiful sigh and continued to stare at Ichigo. She couldn't believe she was doing this...

She wanted nothing more to turn and hide—no she needed to do this! She sighed and leaned over and her faced hovered over Ichigo's. He was so peaceful looking when he slept. So handsome, her own personal male Sleeping Beauty replica.

She let out a sad smile as tears began to leak down from her eyes. She wanted him to have her first kiss, before she left. Because, she didn't know if she was ever coming back. She was being drag to hell with no chance of getting back. It was all because, of...power. The power hungry Aizen wanted her merely for her powers. Ichigo wanted her—she had no clue why he wanted her. She just hoped it was for romantic purposes.

Who was she kidding? She needed to get these dreadful child notions out of her head yet, she couldn't hope that he'd come and rescue her. She didn't want to endanger all of her friends again. She sighed and looked down at Ichigo and more tears began to cascade down from her gray eyes. She cried a river of sadness. So many tears began to pour out some hit Ichigo's cheeks.

With a sad sigh, she bent down and placed a sweet kiss on Ichigo's chafed lips. She could almost here him sigh.

"Inoue," he sighed in his sleep, making the female jump.

She couldn't believe he said her name. Tears of sadness turned into reluctant ones of joy.

"Don't forget me, Ichigo!" she cried, placing one last kiss on his lips. Then she took her leave, like a shadow of the night. She would miss him and her friends terribly.

XXX

Ichigo woke up, his tears were wet with something and his lips were damp also. He had a dream that Inoue came in his bedroom last night. She was crying and she kissed him...That was from what he didn't know was a premonition...

**A/N: Whelp, that prompt's done. It's a little bit longer then a drabble, so I guess it's a long shot. I hope you enjoyed the story. Also, I wanted to focus on the emotional aspect of the story. Next up is Byakuya and Hisana's wedding night, this is going to be a sickening sweet lemon. Please enjoy the rest fo the stories.**

**Have a nice day and Happy Reading**

**-KillerFiction :)**


End file.
